


Christmas gifts and kisses

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ghetsis receives his first Christmas present from a very special friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas gifts and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> In case it matters, Alder’s 14, Ghetsis is 13. Enjoy~.

“Merry Christmas, Ghetsis!”

The green haired teen jumps, nearly falling out of the chair he’s sitting on, looking up from his book to see the grinning face of his friend and rival, Alder. Frowning, Ghetsis slowly closes the book and puts it into his bag, raising a brow at the other boy. It’s been weeks since the two have seen each other. Months perhaps even. Both had been caught up in their training, well Ghetsis had been at least. World knows what Alder has been up to. 

“You’ve finally found me, how wonderful. Here I was, enjoying being able to train without idiotic distractions,” he sighs irritably, but it’s just teasing. Even if he wasn’t the best at joking, they both knew how much Ghetsis enjoyed spending time with the orange haired teen. And it shows as he begins to smile within seconds of saying that, standing up to properly speak to his friend. ”It’s been awhile, what are you doing here?”

The answer he receives is a flick to the forehead and a loud laugh. “Duh, weren’t you listening, Ghetsis? I told you, merry Christmas! I got you a gift.”

Blood red eyes narrow as Ghetsis shoots his friend a glare, internally cursing that he was still shorter than him. He opens his mouth to complain, but is silenced when he sees Alder pull an object covered in shining red wrapping paper from under his poncho. On top of it is a white bow. Both curious and confused, Ghetsis looks to the gift, and then to Alder. ”What is that?” 

“Did you hit your head while traveling or something, Ghetsis?” Shaking his head with another loud laugh, Alder holds the present out to Ghetsis, grinning. ”It’s a Christmas present! I got it for you! Here, take it!” 

Almost carefully, Ghetsis obeys, taking the present from him. It’s rectangular, about the size of a book. He examines it suspiciously, as if this is some kind of trick, as if he’s not sure exactly what to do with it. Which is because he’s not. ”Why are you giving this to me?”

Sure he can’t be seriously, Alder starts to laugh again, but immediately stops when he sees Ghetsis staring at him with a blank face, holding the present still. ”Uh,” he nervously scratches behind his neck. ”It’s a Christmas present! You know, the present that you get on Christmas? Don’t tell me you’ve never got a Christmas present before, man! Your family’s loaded!”

Shaking his head, Ghetsis looks down to the gift in his hands, frowning. Celebrating was never really his family’s thing. No holidays, no special occasions, nothing. Not even a birthday. In fact, it wasn’t until recently Ghetsis began to learn about these sorts of days, ones that it seemed everyone celebrated. It was a tad embarrassing, so he just avoided the whole thing. ”I don’t even really understand the point of this, both the giving gifts thing and Christmas in general…”

That grin Alder always seems to be wearing disappears. ”You don’t? That kind of sucks. It’s, like, everyone’s favorite time of year.” He regrets saying that, noticing how Ghetsis’ shoulders slump. ”B-but, don’t worry. I’ll explain it to you, and then you can celebrate it, ya?”

“Okay, so, where to begin? It used to be some religious thing, but it’s not really so much now, I guess,” Scratching under his chin, which is just starting to grow some stubble, Alder tries thinking of the best way to explain this, not wanting to confuse his friend. ” A lot of people celebrate it anymore. It’s basically a day of the year where you spend time with your family and other loved ones, and sometimes get presents for them too, to show you care about them and that they’ll special to you. Which is basically it, I think. That help you any?”

Ghetsis nods slowly, looking from his friend down to the gift in his hands. “Yeah, I think I got it,” he murmurs as he runs a thumb over the shiny paper on it, processing what all he was told. A but shyly, he looks back up to Alder. ”But if it’s a day to spend with loved ones, why are you out here with me, instead of back with your family?” 

The question startles Alder and it’s obvious. He can’t even hide is surprise as he steps back, wide eyed, his entire face going red. ”E-excuse me?” 

Now also blushing, Ghetsis looks down, fumbling with the present and shifting his feet as he stands in place. ”I-I was just saying, because, you know, if it’s for people who you love, and are special to you, then you should probably be with them, right?”

“Oh, that, well, you see. Uhm,” Alder coughs into his hand, looking to the side. Hundreds of different excuses for why he needs to leave. But when he looks back to the other boy, he finds he can’t lie to him. With a sigh, he smiles again, stepping closer to his friend, who looks up at him surprised. ”I decided to spend it with you’re special to me, and I consider you to be one of my loved ones.” 

Before Ghetsis can get a word out in response to that, Alder grabs him in a tight hug, one that makes Ghetsis gasp out in surprise. After a few seconds of squirming, hesitantly the green haired boy hugs him back. They both stand like that for a few moments, neither sure how to step away without this being awkward, or perhaps they just don’t want this to end. But when it does, they’re both both burning hot with a blush across their cheeks. 

Alder is the first one to speak, scratching the back of his neck. He remembers a little too late that Ghetsis has issues about being touched. ”Look, sorry about that, ju—”

Whatever apology the boy has is cut off by a chaste kiss from Ghetsis, who has to stand up on his tiptoes to even reach his friend properly. 

“I don’t have a Christmas gift for you, so I hope that will do,” he sheepishly says, smiling shyly. ”You’re special to me too, you know.”

Stunned, Alder just blinks for a few moments, before grinning wide. Letting out one of his loud, hearty laughs, he grabs Ghetsis into another hug and kisses him on the forehead then lets him go. “Yeah, I know. Now open your present!”

“Impatient,” Ghetsis mutters teasingly, rolling his eyes. He slowly starts to rip off the wrapping paper, to Alder’s dismay. Once the paper is removed, Ghetsis is holding onto a moleskin journal with some fancy pens on top. Smiling, he gently caresses the cover of it, enjoying the way it felt.

“Do you like it?” Alder nervously asks. “I know how you always have all these ideas and things. Thought you might like some nice place to write them down in.” It took weeks of battling along with some other small jobs to be able to afford it, but as long as Ghetsis was happy, Alder thought it was worth it. 

“I love it, thank you.” Ghetsis kisses him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck for another hug. ”Merry Christmas, Alder”

Alder hugs him in return, kissing the top of his head again. ”Merry Christmas, Ghetsis.”


End file.
